Second chance to tell him 'I Love you'
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: As Harry arrives to the resting place of his lost love, after the final battle, he feels that there is nothing to love for, but two unlikely people will keep him alive a little longer.... Rest on the inside
1. Prolouge

**Me:b **I want to one of my O.T.P.'s, as a challenge from a dear friend of mine, and that would be in Harry Potter, which, of-course, will have the main character as the lovely UKE!**  
Harry:** NO!  
**Me:** YES! NOW READ MOFOES!

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes I have legal claims over Harry Potter!....IN MY DREAMS! Please I'm a poor little white girl living with her parents still so don't sue me!

**Extra:** Currently listening to **Apocalyptica**, just wanted to throw that out...

**Summary****:** As Harry arrives to the resting place of his lost love, after the final battle, he feels that there is nothing to live for, but two unlikely people will keep him alive for a little longer, till he truly believes that life isn't worth to be part of anymore....or till he sees that the person who he loves can be returned to him....as to tell him how he truly feels about him.

**Pairings:**Severus x Harry, Balise x Draco, Remus x Lily x Sirius, Rabastan x Narcissa, Rodolphus x Bellatrix, Lucius x James

**Warnings:** Slash, M-preg, time travel, character deaths, kidnapping, abuse (Child) and bashing of bad guys.

**Title:** Second chance to tell him '_**I love you'**_

Prologue

The battlefield was lit with a _**fiendfyre**_ as it started to spread through the battle ground. Sparks of red, blue, gold, green, orange, black and many more colors shot over head and static from each spell, curse, and jinx trickled across the skin and down the spine. Bodies fell on the ground, some looking to be in their early teens or tweens to as elderly as 90 or more! Blood spilled and screams filled the air. Creatures felt, fought, screamed, and indulged in the battle. Werewolves, vampires, veelas, incubus/ succubus, trolls, giants, goblins, centaurs, pixies, hippogriffs, dragons and other creatures were fighting each other and even their own kind, trying to claim this battle a win for their side so they could rule the land. On a hill a bolt of light was casting itself between two characters, both highly powerful by what the static feeling was telling the others.

The characters were ones that no one dared to touch through out the battle. A few concerned faces looked out of the corner of their eyes, still focused on not being killed by their foes. Looking closer you could see that one was just a boy, no older than seventeen with dark unruly black hair that was tied in the back by a band. His eyes were a piercing dark emerald color, though beautiful, you could plainly see the danger that promised death if you neared. It you looked further into those eyes you could see pain of loosing people that he cared for and the pain of being forced to fight with no real reason other than being part of a prophecy and also the pain of having to kill a man who didn't really have anything to do with him, other than killing his parents when he was a baby, but the boy didn't really want revenge against the man. Sure he was a mad man, but that was just because of his disembodied soul wondering for over thirteen years. If you turned to the other you'd see a few things as well.

The man, compared to the boy, was tall and strong yet slim with a small workout body. He didn't look that old, maybe around late twenties early thirties, but in reality he was in his seventies. His dark brown hair, almost black, swished in the moonlight as he dodged a _**crucio**_ and Locomotor Mortis that was casted from the opponents wand. His red eyes stared down the boy and he hissed in his strange language on the boy seemed to understand.

"_**You won't live through this night POTTER!" **_He hissed. The boy, presumed Potter, didn't react as he casted more curses then out of no where ran forward, dodging a Avada Kadavra on his way. From behind a small elf like creature popped into the battle only for a moment, to throw something towards Potter. Catching it Potter had swung the item around, showing that it was a sword, one made of pure silver, gold hilted engraved with rubies. Along the fuller of the sword was a name that read _**'**_**Gryffindor**_**'**_. The sliver sword was a sight in the glare of the moon that bounced off the tip and sort of held a halo over Potter's head. The others stopped fighting, every single creature and human alike watched the sight as Potter landed on the man across from him with the sword in his hands, the tip pointed at the mans throat.

"Rest now....Tom" Potter said then buried the tip into the man, Tom's, throat, killing him instantly as his head rolled to the side. Potter closed his eyes, not trusting his sight as he lifted himself, blood pouring down his face from Tom's throat and missing head. The opponents from either side didn't move as Potter stepped off the hill and down to the lower ground they were on. Most were frightened by the sight of the boy who was their friend, colleague and leader. A few of the elder fighters watched in pride of what they boy did, but more were sad to see what the boy had done, for the sake of letting them live. Potter looked forward after opening his eyes, they were darker then before and held such sadness, pain and sorrow. He ignored everyone and went to a forest that was nearby, many of the creatures followed him as it was their home he headed to and also Potter was their savior so they had to follow him.

Following Potter wasn't easy as the boy would disappear into the shadows from time to time. As the night wore on the creatures dispersed as they arrived to their home territory, but Potter wore on the path that wasn't visible to most eyes, but his saw the trail as clear as day. By the time he arrived to his destination, he was completely alone, but he didn't care as he was used to it from his whole life. Darkness closed around him, but in the middle of the clearing he arrived to, a single ray of light stretched over what looked like a grave. Potter's eyes never strayed from the spot of the flurry of vines and pitch black roses that grew in only this area in the part of the country. Potter walked up to the stone that had in elegant scrawl _**'Severus Tobias Snape'**_ engraved into the stone. He removed the vines that crisscrossed over Severus' name and smiled as Potter pictured the man that was buried here.

"Hey Sev...It's me Harry" Potter said. He could easily hear the snarky comments that would be coming out of Severus' mouth and smacking his head in annoyance, but that's what made Severus, Severus. He sat next to Severus' grave and remembered the blacked haired, onyx eyed snarky man he knew and loved. Yes he fell for a older **MALE** wizard from his time. Sighing he remembered the potion classes when he was younger, not that long ago if you really think about it, and blowing things up because of Malfoy Jr., Draco, and the other petty things that happened in that class. His smiled slightly faltered when he remembered what happened that fateful night, the one that to Severus away from him....tears escaped his eyes.

He really had nothing left to live for as everyone he loved was gone. Hermione committed suicide when news that Ron and Ginny had been killed by death eaters right in the open. Luna and Nevile suddenly vanished one day, never to be seen again. Fred and George...well no one knew what happened to them. The other Weasley's sort of disbursed over the globe never looking back. Dean, Seamus and other Gryffindors' had been killed when he was training under Moody. Don't even get him started on the Order and Moody, he shuddered at the screams that came from Tonks when she saw Moody in a bloody pile on the ground, no flesh what so ever and his eye, his glass eye, rolled over the floor toward her, messing with her brain so much that she was in St. Mungo's with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Remus, aw the werewolf, left when he lost Sirius, no word had come from him, Harry suspected he joined Fenrir when he defected from Tom. Minerva had left the country to live with her family in Finland and Dumbledore was killed by Severus, but thanks to the memories that Severus gave Harry before he died cleared up things.

So here he was no, sitting alone by Severus' grave, with nothing left in the world, only the light as company and no will to keep on. Picking up his wand, Harry turned it towards him and with a trembling hand started to say the words to the spell that would end it all.

"_**Avada Kada-"**_ he didn't finish as at that moment a deep voice shouted **_Expelliamus _**sending his wand away from him. He turned his head and chocked at the sight of Draco Malfoy and Balise Zabini, Balise pointing his wand at Harry. Draco ran forward to Harry, dropping to his knees, ignoring the grass that would get on it, and put Harry's face into his hands.

"You dumb-ass DOLT! You cannot die, not now!" Draco shouted at him. Harry just stared at him then pulled his face back. His eyes were a little brighter when anger flashed through him. How dare Draco tell him that he couldn't die! He had nothing left!

"You're the dumb-ass DRACO! I have NOTHING left in this WORLD! So why SOULD I keep myself ALIVE? Voldemort is DEAD and the prophecy is fulfilled! Now I want is rest so I can be with my FAMILY I **never HAD!**" He roared at the white-blonde haired boy in front of him. Draco stared at him, he did sympathized with Harry, loosing so much in his life and _always_ giving everything with nothing being returned to him. Looking at the grave, Draco knew more than he let on about Harry and his feelings towards his deceased Godfather. He turned back to the raging raven and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is one thing I and Balise can do" He said softly making Harry stop the fit he would have thrown. Looking at the blonde, Harry gave a confused look then felt Balise walk up behind him. The brown skinned boy placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, keeping him still. Draco sighed and looked at Balise then seeing him nod turned back to Harry.

"I knew you loved my Godfather, Harry" he said. Over the years they got a sort of stable relationship when Lucius was chopped off as a traitor for the dark, both him and Narcissa, so after a while of letting Draco vent and grieve in the private quarters of Severus' rooms', Draco and Harry put their differences aside. So having Draco tell him that he knew that Harry loved Severus was sort of a shock. Harry knew he hid it so well from the others, no one knew, only he did...so he thought.

"You did hide it well Harry, but I could see it in your eyes when no one else was looking at you....seeing you fight inner demons, struggling to keep smiling and not fall down after having the weight of our world on your shoulders" Draco started talking. Harry watched him as he continued to speak.

"I did see one thing, if it wasn't the normal feeling, I had seen that uncle Sev. did have feeling for you as well....he just couldn't voice as you couldn't Harry" he said, staring into the beautiful emerald gem eyes of his friend. Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes and down his face making him seem like a crying angel on the forest floor. Draco pulled Harry towards his body, letting him cry out the pain he had kept inside for merlin knew how long. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's body and cried for everyone he lost, for not being able to save the people he cared for, for letting his parents down and for himself, for not letting him have a childhood. Draco looked at Balise, who just watched and his brown eyes held sadness in them as well seeing the small raven cry like he hadn't cried since the day he was born.

When Harry did calm down he's eyes were red and puffy, he had a head ache and he was tired as he could ever be. His eyes were closing as he heard Draco speak to him in a soft loving tone, such as a mother would do to a infant, it was calming and then he heard a lullaby being sung into his ear**(1)**. Draco felt Harry relax in his grasp and laid him down on the ground. Quickly cleaning up his shirt, Draco turned to Balise and sighed. This was going to be hard, but if they could do this one thing for the boy wonder then maybe everything would be happy once more.

"_**Vicis curatio totus vulnus pro illa quisnam lost totus"**_**(2)** Draco chanted into the air and the three were engulfed in a light of blue, no sooner had the light appeared the three disappeared from the world of shadow, allowing it to heal once more with out them. They appeared at the same spot in the forest, but there was no grave, but thousands of black roses, with mixes of violet and crimson ones as well, bloomed all over. Draco looked at Balise and smiled, they were in their new home...hopefully fate will let them stay and heal the old wounds.

**Me:** Yes I know I know, you all wondering when I'm gonna update some stories, I'm **WORKING** on them, school ends in three days, after tomorrow (Sunday). So I'll be able to work more faster then before and Kami and Momo should be back around that time to terrorize the place once again, unless they plan to travel, got an email from them....if that sounds correct to you, yes I talk to my other-selves when they aren't in my head, I don't bother them and if you think I'm crazy then send me a name of a good psychiatrist or something 'cause I need therapy! Anyway** REVIEW!**

**(1)-** Was listening to the **Apocalyptica** version of '**The Unforgiven'** when that popped in my head

**(2)**- _(Latin) _Time healing all wounds for these who lost all


	2. Ch1

**Me:** I rewrote this so there will be some differences, but overall the same. Why I did it was because I didn't like a few things in it for those who read it, you will know what I changed and for those who are now just reading forget this and just read.

**Chapter 1: Albus**

Draco turned to Balise and then down to Harry, the boy was asleep in his arms, sort of like a small child and his mother/ father, which is what Balise and Draco were at the moment to Harry, they knew what to do as they discussed this multiple times. Balise bent down and picked Harry up, placed him on his back, put his and Harry's wand, which he retrieved before the spell was casted, and helped Draco up from the ground. Draco sighed and muttered a spell under his breath, making them appear on Hogwarts grounds. The only difference was that their were no bodies and no residue of magic.

The two teens looked around and noticed that it was light out, early morning, they were in the forest for a while since that's where the grave was. Draco looked at the castle, nothing was out of the ordinary, but it seemed that the Gryffindor tower was smaller and in a different position then the one they knew. Also there was no greenhouse area, from what they could see. It was Hogwarts...just younger then what they were used to. Balise continued forward, holding onto Draco, knowing that he was looking around, and continued inside, most of the students were in their classes right at the moment. The three teens, Balise still carrying Harry, made their way towards the gargoyle, thinking of a password to use, when it suddenly opened up from the inside. The teens ducked out of the sight as the person headed out of the headmasters tower. It was Minerva coming out, looking a little flustered if not pleased for some reason**(1).** Draco and Balise didn't want to know what happened and slipped in before the entrance could close again.

After a bit of trekking upward in the spiraling staircase, they arrived at the headmasters door. Draco took it upon himself to knock on the door. A muffled 'come in' was heard and they gained access to the office. Albus sat at his desk in all his glory, he looked younger and slightly less stressed, and was writing so his head was downward, not seeing who it was. Draco and Balise waited, having sat Harry on one of the couches that adorned the room. Harry seemed to be in peace for the first time since the whole wizarding war had started, which was even going on before he _was_ born. After clearing his throat, Draco inwardly smirked as he saw Albus slightly taken aback from seeing students he wouldn't meet for about thirty years or so.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked. He was honestly confused, he had no knowledge of new students and he never seen these two young men before.

"Yes you can Albus, I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Balise Zabini, we are from the future, thirty years or so" Draco said. Albus looked at them, sure time travel was possible, but young students like these shouldn't know the spell, they seemed to be around graduation, but something was off about them.

"How do you young men such as yourself know about a time travel spell? It shouldn't be accessible to someone till they are in wizarding universities or in when your in a job, so how do you know it?" Albus asked the blonde, who was a carbon copy of Lucius Malfoy. Draco smiled at this, he was finding it funny that somethings happen back in their time.

"To be honest Balise and I are twenty-five, but due to a spell malfunction, we are stuck as our eighteen year old selves till our true age hits about thirty-three" Draco explained a mishap that happened when they were still in school. It was around this moment that Harry started to come around. He muttered something softly, startling Albus as he didn't notice him on the couch. Draco went over to him as his eyes opened. They were a deep forest green, after years of the war they changed color from the multitude of magic use-age.

"How you feeling Harry?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him then around, his eyes widened at the sight of Albus.

_Am I dead?_ He asked himself. Draco saw this and smirked lightly.

"No Harry, you're not dead, to put things simple we time traveled back to our parents time in school" Draco said. Harry stared at him then a thought hit him with full force. Severus was still alive and a school boy. He smiled lightly, something Draco hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yes he's alive in this time period so you can be happy once more" Draco said and as he expected, Harry launched himself at him in a full force hug. Draco was being crushed in the strength Harry produced, several thousand hours of training will do that to ya. Albus cleared his throat, making himself known again. Harry turned towards him and smiled, it was good to see the old man again.

"May I ask who _you_ are?" Albus asked Harry since the other two introduced themselves.

"I'm Harry Potter, Albus, and even though you don't know much about me yet, it's good to see you again" he said smiling brightly, making his face shine brightly. Balise and Draco smiled at this, loving the look on Harry's face. Albus smiled at this interesting young man, he wondered what these three were doing here though, why travel to the past?.

"Excuse me for being too up forward, but why are you here? Why travel to the past if you're from the future and I highly doubt it's to learn about people" Albus said, knowing that there was a story to uncover. That is where Balise came in, reaching into his pocket and grabbing what looked like a letter.

"This, sir, is what your future self has written to you, before he died" Balise said, his voice was deep and smooth, a low baritone like noise emitting its way to the room. He handed the letter to Albus and pulled Draco towards him, holding onto him and Harry, who was still latched onto the blonde.

-**Albus-**

The trio was, well to put it nicely, odd. The blonde was a real copy of Lucius and the darker skinned boy had the same last name as the famous young seer. The raven haired boy, who had a blue tint in his hair, was small, he looked even younger then the other two, and his eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place them at the moment, he also looked like a smaller version of James. The letter was sitting innocently in my hands and he didn't think they would do anything so I began to open it. At the top I saw my hand-writing at the top that read _Albus,_curious I unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Albus,_

_ This might be shocking, but this is your future self, as Mr. Malfoy might have explained. The three in front of you are some of my past students, as they have said a spell malfunction making them stay the same age, though Harry is twenty-four while the other two are indeed twenty-five. The reason I'm writing is that these three are in need of love and peace after all they've been through, especially Harry. Draco and Balise act as parents towards Harry, after a few past discussions, Draco has taken over the mother role and Balise the father, don't ask they just did it. Anyway give these three the attention they need, not pity, but sympathy for when you find out their stories, I won't tell you them as it's theirs to tell. The only thing to tell you is as you read this I'm dead, I would have died later, but someone I trust dearly has to kill me, as I've asked them to. Any further questions go towards the three boys, treat them well and live well._

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, future self_

Short sweet and to the point letter that I always write...this is from me. I turned back to the three younger men and saw that they were sort of like a family from what I saw, just like it said in the letter. Harry, he remembered him to be a mini James, literally, was acting like the child of the two older males. I watched them for a little bit then sighed lightly, I'm gonna keep them as they've been through much, I could tell with the letter, no matter how short and simple it is.

"Boys" I said to get their attention. They turned to me and waited for a moment, I sighed and pondered what to do. Should I just sort them here or at dinner? Dinner would be more likely as they could get to know their fellow house mates when I just have them sorted right there and it would be beneficial to them as the new year just started the previous week so they wouldn't be that far behind, if they're behind at all. I look at them and smile lightly before telling them what the plan was, they agreed full heartedly.

"Alright since you agree lets get you settled into your rooms, I doubt you wish to spend time with people of your past when you wish to be on your own am I correct?" I ask and they nod, "Alright lets get going.

**-Normal-**

Albus lead the odd trio out of the office area and down the hall, past the great hall, where students were starting to gather for breakfast, Albus could see Lily Evans, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and, if he squinted his eyes, Severus Snape in a dark corner next to Lucius. The people were different in their own ways, but they all had a few things that made them the same, only he and a few others could see it. Harry had seen Severus in the hall and let a sad smile slip to his face, here he would help him and a few others from becoming Death Eaters.

The group had arrived at a portrait of what looked like a small version of the forbidden forest, a centaur came of it and made its way up to where they were, he looked like Firenze to Harry for some reason, maybe a younger version of him? Harry shrugged it off and waited for Albus to get the portrait open.

"Hello Reival" Albus said smiling, "I have some young ones who are in need of your rooms." Reival nodded and turned to the trio.

"A password is required" He said. Draco and Balise thought for a bit before Harry came up with a password.

"**Ad** **astra**" he said, Reival nodded and opened. The other three turned to him in wonder, though Albus knew what it meant.

"To the stars...the centaurs are close to the stars more then any other creature, humans included, and it seemed fitting" Harry explained to them. The others nodded and went into the room.

**Me:** Again sorry if you read this chapter already and saw the changes, hope you like this one as well as the new chapter!


	3. Ch2

**Me: **Woo -wipes forehead- sorry it's been a while since I've updated on this, my muse went on a vacation, but I'm back on it!

**Chapter 2: Salazar and sorting  
**  
The trio looked around the room. It was blank except for the regular furniture that would appear in a house. Harry saw a portrait of a man in green. He was wear long elegant shimmering green robes that were trimmed in silver and black. His face was smooth with the exception of a small beard-goatee mix and his hair was a dark green, appearing black in the shadows. His eyes were a mix of black and red, a dark wine that had been aging for a century or three, and held a gleam of wisdom for the dark arts and other things. In the portrait he stood around 5'9", but if Harry was calculating it right, the man would be well past 6'3".

Harry smiled and slightly bowed to the man that he knew well. Having had conversations with him when he was younger, Harry held a deep respect for the miss-understood man. The man stared at Harry the nodded his head for Harry to rise again.

"Good day Sir Salazar Slytherin of Hogwarts. How are thee on this day?" Harry asked while going forward to the man. The man, now know as Salazar, blinked before answering him.

"I am well upon the fine morning of this day. May I ask whom you may be?" Salazar asked respectfully to someone who wished to speak to him willingly outside the portrait.

"I am, sir, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin-Gryffindor-Slytherin I am one of your living decedents and a fellow parseltongue" he said as he went into a bow. Salazar blinked at him then looked at the other three that were in the room with him.  
**  
-Salazar-**

The blonde was in a pose of thinking and staring intensely at a vase and a portrait of fruit. Beside him the child that seemed to have seer blood in him was looking at me and my descendant in a look of boredom, though he mainly was looking at Harrison with a bit of concern in his eyes for what I have no clue. The current headmaster, Albus, was looking at Harrison in endazlement, I think the newer generation call it shock.

I look back to my and Godric's decent, if I heard him right. He was still bowing at me and I wished to pull his face up and see into his eyes, I've only seen flashes here and there as his hair mainly hid it for it's unruliness and length.

"Rise Harrison" I speak to him in a solemn tone. He rises and looks at me and all I can do is stare in wonderment. His eyes were on the border line of forest green and dark emerald, they are indeed Godric's eyes, but they are also a mix of mine from the black that lurk within them that make them the dark colour they are. His whole being looks like the child Godric and I had after our coupling, but older and wiser. There was only one thing that made this impossible though, my child died just a few days after his birth while he was in my arms.

Was Harrison a reincarnation of my dead son? The thought was plausible, I have to talk to Row about it later after I get to know my decent.  
**  
****-Normal-**

Harry had been watching the flickering emotions that fluttered across Salazar's eyes. His heart went out to the man that he knew well enough to be the son or brother of. He gently placed his hand on the edge of the painting, at Salazar's unmoving hand, and ran his fingers across it soothingly.

Salazar blinked at the action, he turned his eyes to Harry's hand. He turned his hand and took of the glove that covered it before placing it right on Harry's palm. A warmth spread through both of them as a bond was made between the two. Salazar made his two toned eyes look at Harry's and saw them reflecting the inner fire of his soul in them. They reminded him so much of his beloveds own that it was slightly painful to look at, _slightly_. He smiled lightly at him and received a smile in return.

Albus had left a little while ago to themselves, while Harry communicated with his ancestor, and said he'd be back for them to come to dinner later so they could be sorted. Draco and Balise had went to claim their room and ceremonially bless it themselves. What they were doing in there I'll leave that to your imaginations.  
**  
~~Later: Dinner~~  
**  
The time-traveling trio, as Albus had dubbed them after he met them, had been waiting for Albus to announce them to be sorted. He came back a little earlier to tell them that they'd have to change their last names and small features like Draco's eye colour, which was changed to a silvery-blue, and his hair was turned to a snowy white. Balise had turned his skin a mocha colour and Harry did nothing as he looked a little different then James already thanks to his mother.

They perked up when they heard Albus start his speech/introduction and went out to the crowd. Just like they though would happen, everyone stared and pronged them with lustful looks as they were cut jewels in a mine of dirt. Albus got everyones attention again and let Minerva take over from where he let off.

"Come forward when I call your name" She started, taking the small piece of paper that Albus gave her earlier.

_"Andromidon, Draconious"_ she had her voice carry with a stern underline order for him to get up there. Draco walked forward and sat down, unlike before the hat stayed on Draco's head for a minute before calling out 'Slytherin'.

_"Dravinon, Blaise"_ was the next one to be called. He coolly walked forward and sat silently, staring at everything and nothing at all. The hat stayed for about 30 seconds before calling out his home in the snake-pit.

_"Palimous, Harrison"_ she called out and Harry went forward. He could feel everyones eyes on him and it felt like first year all over again, without him being an imbecile and moron about magic. He sat down a sat straight, face blank and his eyes roamed over the tables to the people he recognized. Minerva sat the hat on his head just as he had caught Severus' obsidian black eyes.  
**  
-Severus-  
**  
I watched the dark haired boy, Palimous, sweep his brilliant green eyes over the crowd. He looked deadly and beautiful while perched up on the stool, waiting for Mcgonagall to place the hat on his head. He held no fear or curiosity about what was going to happen, almost as if he he had seen it and done it before.

When I met his eyes, part of me froze while another part of me sprang to life with a wildfire of a emotion I've not felt since I met Lily, only it wasn't of a crush or a feeling of wanting friendship, but something stronger, darker, lustful, and passionate than what I had with Lily. I felt the feeling subside slightly when his eyes became covered by the sorting hat, only a little bit, and I felt a longing to see those smoldering orbs again. When I looked into those orbs I felt something screaming and calling out to me, beaconing and telling me one thing.

Palimous, Harrison was **mine**.

**[So tempted to leave it, but I'm gonna be nice and continue.]**

**-Normal-**

Harry waited for the old hat to speak it's riddling words to him and pick through his memories. He smiled slightly as he heard a aged chuckle ghost itself through his mind.

_**'It seems you've done this before with a older me, impressive my young friend, impressive indeed'**_ the hat clicked as he roamed through the 'past' events and clicked it's non-visible tongue and beamed with a swelling pride.

_**'A true mix of Salazar and Godric to the end. My dear friend I'll leave the choice to you do you wish to join the Lions again or dabble with the new territory of the "Snake pit"?'**_ the hat said. Harry grinned at this and thought about it. With the lions he'd be able to see his parents, Remus and Sirius again. With the snakes he'd not only be with Draco and Balise, but his beloved again. The two weighed heavily, but one won over the over and Harry whispered it to the hat who agreed.

"Better be..."

**[I'm a bitch I know, here have the rest and don't kill me]**

"Slytherin!" the hat's voice rang out to the crowd. The other houses looked a little crestfallen as they didn't get any of the new students. Gryffindor had growled as their enemy house gained in number and Slytherin was filled with joyous, but calm and collected, shouts for their new house mates. Harry joined Blaise and Draco at the end of the table near the entrance of the great hall. Draco was chatting with a young Rodolphus Lestrange when he stopped to introduce Harry to them.

"Harry, this is Rodolphus and his younger brother Rabastan Lestrange" Draco introduced the two dark red headed teen wizard brothers. They nodded their heads in a mutual hello, Harry returned it. A clearing of the throat made the time-traveling trio, and the Lestrange brothers, look up to Lucius Malfoy in his young glory. He didn't look any different other than cleaner, smoother and younger than when Harry saw him last.

"Evening I'm Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy" Lucius stated much like Draco did when he and Harry first met, only it was more seductive and too the point. He didn't hold out his hand to them, which sort of hurt Draco, but he hid it from the others, though not Balise and Harry. Blaise sent a wave of love and affection through the air to Draco, who had appreciated it and gave him a private smile. Harry continued to look at Lucius and nodded to him.

"Pleasure, as Professor Mcgonagall and my friend Draco have said, I'm Palimous, Harrison Palimous" Harry said formally, after all the pure blood lessons older Narcissa pounded into his head, Harry wasn't gonna slip now that he was in the past.

"Yes, I like to welcome you to the house of the cunning Harrison" Lucius said.

"Harry, please, Harrison is far to formal for a fellow house mate no matter how acquainted they are" Harry said smiling. Lucius returned this smile and nodded in agreement. He then turned to the dark figure in the corner and his smile brightened as his saw the look his friend was giving the dark haired boy.

"Yes, Harry, I agree wholeheartedly. Before we get too settled may I have the pleasure of Introducing my dear friend Severus Snape" Lucius said while bringing Severus out of the shadows.

**Me**: That's all yer getting for this chapter! I'll have another one up later!


	4. Ch3

**Chapter 3: ****Severus and ****Head of house**

Severus tried to inch back into the shadows, though it was futile he tried with all his might. He stopped when Harry spoke to him, his voice danced in his ears for it was the sweetest, calmest and softest melody he heard in his life.

"Hello Severus, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Hopefully we can get to know each other better" Harry said smiling slightly. Severus stared at him and lightly blushed at the attention he was receiving from the beautiful male.

"Yes I hope so as well" Severus spoke softly thought it carried through the air. Harry's smile brightened and he was giddy to get to even to get to talk with the younger soon-to-be potions master. He took in how different he was at this age.

Severus was slightly tanner then he was when he was older and his nose was a little small, though still a little hooked and told of his Italian heritage. Dark obsidian black eyes that were like tunnels that held sunlight on the other side of it. His hair was a little longer, wavier and slightly curlier at the end and it was also silky looking as well as thick. Harry imagined his hands tangled in that mass of darkness and also just running through it, wondering how it felt in his hands.

Severus was doing the same with Harry. The tanned skin that glowed golden in the light showed years of being outside and soaking up the sunlight. His eyes were brightly shining and barring his soul and emotions, some that his face didn't show the others, but if you just looked, I mean really looked, into his eyes...you'd see everything he was feeling. His hands that were laying on the table were soft looking, but also told a story of hard work and attention they've given.

Shoulder length unruly hair swept in every direction giving it a look of having **"just been shagged"** and **"soaring through the wind"**. To simply put it in Severus' idiot term, Harry looked like a fallen sun god.

The others went back to whatever they had been doing before and didn't see small short glances that Harry and Severus were giving each other throughout dinner, both never caught each other's eyes again.

**-After Dinner-**

The time-traveling trio walked behind a fifth year perfect to the Slytherin commons room. Harry, not having been down to the snake's pit since his second year, was looking at the architecture and statues that littered and lined the halls. He had tuned out the explanations of class rooms and passageways, he knew the place like his scar because of his escapades and the marauders map.

"...and so here is the commons room for you to come to since Professor Dumbledore gave you your own rooms you need to know where to come since we have a weekly meeting down here" the perfect, who Harry recognized as Andromeda Black, Tonks in his time period and Nymphadora's mom. The trio nodded and waited for her to say the password to enter the commons room.

"Slag stone" she said quietly and the painting of the Bloody Barron, why he also had a painting was anyones guess, opened for them to enter.

The room was large and stony, Green rugs danced over the floor and stairs that led up to the main part of the commons room while light silvery and toxic green fabric, known as blankets really, laid over seats. The room was warm and gaining heat as the fireplace was roaring a magnificent golden red fire. The Slytherin snake hung from the ceiling in the corner, coiled and giving a glare to show that if it was messed with it would strike.

Harry, Draco and Blaise stood in the corner as the head of house came in to have the newest snakes introduced. The head of house was a man of 6' 2½" tall, thin stature, thin, but muscular if his arms had anything to say about that, and a rust coloured hair. Dark blue eyes were shining from his bangs that hung like a small patch of long grass covering a hill. A scar ran from his eyebrow to his chin, crossing over his eye, which was slightly a milky colour, showing that the eye was partly blind. He was handsome and, if the ring on his finger meant anything, he was married.

"Evening. To the new snakes that don't know me, I am Nicolai Fargon, the head of Slytherin house and current potions master of Hogwarts" Nicolai said. His voice ran over them like water, it was deep and slightly gravelly almost like water flowing over sand.

"I welcome you to the house of cunning and ambitious. Slytherin has been given a bad name from biased ignorant Neanderthals of the ages since the founders had passed and gave us this school. I must tell you that we must work harder than any other house to prove ourselves, don't think of this house as dark nor think of the students as evil. Neither are what they are said to be. Everyone here is part of your family, respect and protect them. Never betray them or leave them behind" Nicolai spoke passionately. Harry smiled at this as he knew that the snakes he knew in his time period were just that, protective of their own.

"Now to the new snakes, we have a system that differs than from the others. For every aspect of something, whether it be good test scores, doing good in class or simply helping the younger years with homework, you get a snake for the good deeds. For anything that is the opposite you get a demaerates, after five demaerates you get a detention with me, ten demaerates you get grounded, fifteen or more you stay with me in my quarters until you earn the right to take away the demaerates. As for snakes depending on How many you have you van do certain things like stay out of bed later, visit your family or go to hogsmeade if you're a younger year of don't have a sighed permission slip" Nicolai explained his system to get them to behave.

"Before I let you go I want everyone eating, no skipping meals unless working on a assignment. Be at breakfast at **6:35**, lunch at **11:45**, and dinner at **7:10** unless a professor keeps you. Be in your rooms at **9:00** and in bed by **10:30**, **11:45** on weekends. One there is one more thing that I've added since last year that I didn't mention in our first meeting as I wanted you to get settled. Every week I want to meet with a certain person at a certain day and time, I'll give you a card that tells you when to come. If I'm busy just tell the portrait why your there and it'll let you in, wait until I get there if I'm not in. If I'm giving you a card later in the school year it's from me watching how you interact around the school, I'll be here to talk to if you need someone so don't hide your problems from me because you think it's stupid or it makes you weak, nothing is stupid and you're not weak. Now have a good night and I'll see you at breakfast" Nicolai concluded and took his leave, his dark green cape swirled behind him. The seventh year perfect, which happened to be Rodolphus, stood up and cleared his throat.

"What us perfects enforce to the younger years is that you have study groups, usually with a group of four or five, and you do your homework in those groups. Also since we didn't get around to it when Professor Fargon was here, let's welcome our new house mates Blaise, Draco and Harry" Rodolphus said before everyone welcomed them.

"Introduce yourself and say something you like" Rabastan said as soon as everyone calmed down, Balise went first.

"I'm Blaise Dravinon and I like the season autumn" he said simply.

"I'm Draco Andromidon and I like Shakespeare" Draco said while putting his hand on Harry's shoulder so he wouldn't back away from the crowd. He glared at the White haired man and sighed.

"I'm Harry Palimous and I like children" he said while blushing as some of the girls cooed at the given information. After that they left the commons room to return to their own rooms near the great hall. When they arrived they saw a card with Harry's name on it, the other two went in and left Harry in the hall to read the card. On the inside the note said_ 'Mondays and __Thursdays at __**8:50**__, don't miss or I'll track you down Palimous -Prof. Fargon'. _

He sighed as it was Tuesday and they had classes tomorrow he went in to find his room to try and sleep before breakfast in the morning. Hopefully he'd get some sleep before the day officially began, if not he'd be running on the adrenaline that he's been running on since he saw Severus.

**-Severus-**

Sitting on his bed, Severus waited until the others went to sleep before he slipped out of the room, careful of the spells that Professor Fargon had set up for the first years. He climbed out to the hallways of the dungeons, which was chilly in the evening, but Severus had long since grew accustom to the chill, he made his way up to the first floor, missing the light of Professor Flintwick then Professor Fargon himself. Severus hid behind a suit of armor and waited twenty minutes for Filch and Mrs. Noris to pass by this section of the school, by then Severus knew that he only had eight minutes to get to the astronomy tower without getting caught by Mcgonagall, the head boy Arthur Weasley or head girl Amelia Bones.

He shrank into the shadows and soon find himself at the astronomy tower, the only place that he could go and feel free to think without people breathing down his neck. He sighed and slumped next to the open window. He then proceeded to look out of for the rest of the night, watching the moon fall beyond the hills and being replaced with a purplish red sunrise.

**Me**: Yes Nicolai is an OC and mine, he will be important to this story so **DON'T **think of him as a **Gary** **Stu**, he's just taking over Severus' position in this time period and this is where Severus gets his ways, in my opinion. Tell me what you think!


	5. Ch4

**Chapter 4: The incident with Barty **

The time-traveling trio sat at the Slytherin table a little bit before six the next morning. Harry twirled his wand as he re-read through his potions book, seeing if he forgot anything in the time that he had been out of Hogwarts. He realized that he did forget a few potions that were mentioned in the book, some that started back when he began Hogwarts weren't listed in the book, but Harry didn't mind as they weren't that important. As he read through _**The Drought of the Living Dead**_, a few students arrived to the table.

Harry's head came out of the book a little but before Nicolai came strolling in from the side teacher entrance. Harry blinked a little as he saw a younger Hagrid leaning against the wall while sitting in his seat. He was less fuzzy in his hair and beard, but he looked the same nonetheless as he was chattering with Flitwick about something or another.

He shook his head and turned to the table as Draco had nudged him slightly in the side just as the food appeared. Harry looked around the table and saw the Black sisters chattering, Lucius talking with the Lestrange brothers; who weren't very responsive in the early morning, and at the end of the table in the shadows, Harry saw Severus nibbling on some fruit and cheese. He looked tired and strung out for some reason, what was anyone's guess, and quickly left after finishing. Draco saw his longing look and spoke softly to him.

"Don't worry Harry, he's fine. Uncle Sev told me when he was younger that he'd leave early in order to beat the rush of the crowd. Plus you just met, give some time to make a bond with him and talk with him, start small like simple hello's and ask for help in classes, lord know that you need it since Mione didn't pound enough of her teachings into you" Draco finished his little drill with a dull thorn jab. Harry retaliated with a glare and a smirk as he knew what to say to it.

"Well at least she did teach me certain things, like how to take you down with a well aimed right hook" Harry smirked at the memory of their third year. Draco winced at the memory and Blaise looked at them in confusion as he was never told the tale. Draco saw this and lowered his head to his palm, showing his refusal to answer, so Harry mouthed '**Tell you later' **with a grin at the pink tinted Draco. The trio looked up as Nicolai came down the row between Gryffindor and Slytherin to give them their timetables.

Looking at the papers they saw that they had the same classes, except for their free times, Draco had every Tuesday and Wednesday, Blaise had Monday and Thursday, and Harry had Wednesday; when Draco finished his, and Friday. They looked at Wednesday's scheduling and saw that they had Transfiguration first with Ravenclaw then double Potions with Gryffindor.

"Joy first day and we're with the Lions, seems a little nostalgic no?" Draco said to his two companions, who both nodded at the feeling of having to be with the enemy; though old home to Harry, house so early in the morning. They got up to go find the Transfigurations room and they were about halfway there when they ran into a third year Ravenclaw, by the looks of it, that was being chased by seventh year Gryffindors.

The third year Raven looked up at them in fear, but shook when he heard the Gryffindors heading their way. Harry, being the hero he was, pulled the third year up and put him in-between Draco and Blaise while he took the front and looked at the Gryffindors. They weren't all to vicious looking, but they did have some height and muscle on the third year.

They stopped at the sight of the time-traveling trio and the Raven; who was really shaken up from being chased, then glared at Harry. Standing up straight to make themselves bigger, they came forward and looked down at Harry, who was the shortest of the trio; he thanked his loving relatives for that.

"Give the little Raven to us" one of the Lions said taking up the leader position, who seemed to also be the largest. Harry looked up at him then back to the Raven and the smirked at the Lion.

"No I don't think I will" he said coolly and smoothly; making Draco and Blaise shiver on the inside as they heard the voice before. The Gryffindors shivered and looked at Harry before taking out their wands.

"Look you Snake we won't give you any trouble if you give him to us, if not your stay here will be hell" the leader said. Harry chuckled softly and flickered his eyes towards the leader Lion.

"Funny, I've heard the line many times before, yet it never scared me. What will you do hmm? Cast a jinx or mild curse? I can out do you and leave no trace of it being me" Harry spoke, sounding like a cunning snake ready to strike. The leader Lion raised his wand and shouted _**Expelliarmus**_, sending the spell at Harry. Harry smiled coldly and his eyes were a dark jade colour as he shot up a shield.

"What was that? A low level disarming spell? I'd thought you'd do better, shall I have a go?" Harry asked and lowered the shield before lifting up the Holly wand and saying _**Flagrantia**_ lowly, softly and deeply in the air. A spout of orange threw itself at the leader Lion and his skin started burning when his robe rubbed against it. He screamed and tried to get it off, but burned himself some more as he grabbed it with his bare hands. His friends tried to help only to get burned themselves. Harry lifted the hex and used _**Obliviate**_ to make them not remember what happened and sent them off.

Harry lowered the silencing charm that he had set up before the Gryffindors arrived and turned to the Raven that still stood between Draco and Blaise. Harry took in what he saw on the young Raven. Medium straw blonde hair, creamy, white skin, tree bark brown eyes, a slight purple bruise was laying around the Raven's cheek and if Harry saw it right, a ring of hand marks went around his throat. Harry lowered his head and sighed at the thought of a neutral houses member being attacked.

"What's your name?" Harry asked after a little bit, wanting to know who he had saved and who had been attacked. The Raven was taken aback slightly at the question, he'd thought that the Snakes would just take up where the Lions had left off, not have one of them ask his name.

"B-Bartemius, Bartemius Crouch Jr." The Raven said. Harry looked and him and chuckled on the inside of the irony of the event. He smiled at Barty and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bartemous I'm Harrison Palimous, call me Harry, mind if I call you Barty?" Harry asked while introducing himself. Barty shook his head then took Harry's hand.

"I don't mind, most people do anyway" he said, getting his nerves in check. Harry nodded and let got of Barty's hand then looked at him, his eyes were back to normal.

"Barty do you mind telling me what the three Lions were after you for?" Harry asked. Barty looked at him then lowered his eyes to the ground.

"T-They have been doing this since my first year. They've chased me and tried to get me to do things for them like get them recognized by my father who works at the Ministry. I've gotten away several times, but each time they've come after me things got more violent" Barty explained, feeling pitiful and weak. Harry saw this and placed his hand on Barty's head, since he was shorter than Harry by a few inches.

"Don't think that you're weak for running Barty. They were bigger and stringer, not to mention there were three of them, so you were out beaten. I would of ran too if I were in your position" Harry said. Barty look at him and smiled lightly at the friendly touch. Maybe he could be friends with Harry? That though plead in his eyes which Harry saw and got an idea.

"What do you have now Barty? We were heading to Transfigurations when you came along, if you have a class in the same direction we could see you off" Harry said. Barty shook his head after a few seconds.

"I don't have a class this hour, I was in the library when they came in looking for me" Barty said while holding onto his bag that he somehow grabbed when he dashed out of the library, from what he remembered. Harry nodded and looked at Draco and Blaise.

"Why don't you join us until you need to go to class?" Harry suggested. Barty looked at him then though for a moment then nodded.

"If that's alright" Barty said. Harry nodded and walked beside him and Blaise took his spot next to Draco. The quad made their way to the Transfiguration room just as the crowd started to escalated to a intolerable level for any sane person to enjoy. Harry saw that only three students were in the room, apart from them arriving, and Harry could see that Severus was one of them as he saw the dark haired man bent over his book, reading as much as he could before the noise level went up or before Professor Mcgonagall arrived, which ever came first.

Harry and Barty took the seats next to Severus while Draco and Blaise took the spots in front of them. Severus looked up when he heard the stools next to his move and his breath caught as he saw Harry sit down next to him.

"Morning Severus" Harry said happily. Severus nodded and hid a blush with his hair, his shy nature kicking as he watched Harry from the corner of his eye. He continued this, knowing that Harry didn't see him looking, until the class began. Oh it was going to be a long day for him.

**Me:**HOPE YOU LIKED! Sorry this was late!


	6. Ch5

**Chapter 5: ****Potions class mishap**

Minerva enter the class a few short minutes after Harry and the others arrived, the warning bell had gone off a little before Harry and the other three had arrived. She saw Barty sitting next to Harry and was about to give him a talking about being in her class when he should be in his own. Harry removed Barty from Minerva's attention when she started speaking to him about being in a different class.

"He was helping me find the room and since he didn't have a class I asked him to stay is it wrong to have a student in another class in their free hour Professor?" Harry asked her using his Slytherin side to wiggle Barty out of attention, seeing as he didn't like it. Minerva gave him a once over before turning a leaving the two to the table. Harry smirked to himself as she assigned them to turn a squirrel into a flint, what was with this woman and turning animals into something else?

Harry easily did the assigned task; so did Severus, Draco and Blaise, Barty did it as well since he had nothing better to do, and waited for Minerva to come around and evaluate what she saw. Harry looked at Severus and saw the shy man covering his face with his hair and scribbling notes down that were on the board. Harry reached out and moved the hair out of Severus' eyes, not entirely out of his face, but enough so he could at least **see**. He felt his knuckle bump ever so softly against Severus' cheek as he did so, it felt like Teddy's skin when he was a baby, an ache flew through him as he remembered his godson, but didn't let it show on his face.

Severus jumped a little at the action before looking at Harry. Harry smiled at him before turning to start copying the notes down. Severus felt heat rising up to his cheeks as he turned back to his notes, he put his hair behind his ear so he could see more. His hand glided over the spot that Harry touched and had a secret smile to himself as he had felt Harry's knuckle touch his cheek softly; he doubted Harry noticed, but he felt it. A sort of calming warmth circled it's way through his body as class wore on.

Minerva had came to their table by the end of class and nodded at their results, even rewarded them 5 points each at the result that it caught fire; Harry felt bad for the squirrel after it was turned back as it was doing a slight whimper like noise for it's fur was scorched rather badly and it's back had been burned from Minerva's fire.

Harry whispered a healing spell and healed it, not letting people other than Severus; Barty was busy with turning his Flint back into a squirrel, Blaise and Draco as they were the closet to him. He looked at the squirrel as it looked at him, it gave a little squirrel chirp before bounding up Harry's arm and staying on his shoulder. Harry smiled at the squirrel before deciding to leave it alone as it wasn't harming anyone or disturbing him in anyway and started to gather his school things.

Severus watched Harry as he smiled at the over-sized rodent. Severus didn't know why Harry had healed the squirrel or why he even had even thought about doing it, but Severus turn back his thoughts to the moments before he healed the animal, the slight sadness he saw in Harry's large green eyes when he looked at the injured squirrel. The sadness that didn't show on his face, just his eyes, had gave a pang to Severus' heart as he didn't want to see that in those eyes at all. He resisted the temptation to reach out and touch Harry so he could watch Harry heal the squirrel.

'Why did I feel such a pull towards you at that moment Palimous? Why?' Severus asked himself, but let it move to the back of his mind as the bell rang and he slithered out of the room through the shadows. He headed for potions, his favorite class as it was where he felt comfortable, while barely anyone was in the halls. He saw Nicolai placing the ingredients out while a piece of chalk wrote what they were to do that class. He slid into his normal seat closet to the front of the class without actually being in front and pulled out his things then started writing on a piece of parchment, copying down real quickly what was to be done for the potion.

Harry, Draco and Blaise bid Barty a goodbye; as he had Charms this hour with his year and Slytherin of his year, then headed on down the hall to the dungeons for potions. They passed several Gryffindor students that were lolly-gagging around before the bell and saw Lilly Evans sitting in the hall reading a book on **Siberian hog-headed mountain tigers*** and their breeding habits. Harry felt his throat close as he saw his mother for the first time; alive for which he could remember, he took in her features and saw that he did look like her, but he had his fathers colouring; except for his eyes which where his alone. Her fire red hair shined nearly gold in the sunlight that filtered above her, bright leafy green eyes sparked the intelligence that only he saw in Hermione's large brown eyes.

He blinked and hurried when he saw Draco and Blaise waiting for him just a few steps away, others didn't seem interested in watching him gawk at a girl. He saw Draco giving him a sympathetic look and put him in between him and Blaise, who put a hand on his shoulder for a few seconds, before they started down to the Potions room again. They didn't see four pairs of eyes watch them, more specifically Harry, as they left the area. Two looked angry; one of those pair was holding jealousy, one was curious while the final one held confusion as they watched the other three pairs of eyes then down the hall.

Severus looked up as he heard the stool screech and, just like in Transfiguration, saw Harry sitting down next to him, smiling lightly to him silently giving him again. Severus gave a shy smile this times and went back to his notes, he didn't see Harry's eyes light up at the smile. Severus didn't look back at Harry until class began, seeing as they were doing a partner potion, and saw Harry get up to get the ingredients, not looking at the board for what was needed, but got all ingredients without missing one. Severus blinked as he knew that people usually looked at the board at least once or twice too see if they got them all, but not Harry; he got all of them with confidence as it showed in his step. Severus cleared his throat and looked at what was first, separating slim from** root-rout slugs**** and then slicing up the slugs. He opened his mouth, but closed it as Harry handed him a turnip to grate. It seemed that Harry was taking care of the slugs which Severus was grateful for, he didn't want to mess with slugs before lunch.

The two worked in silence, corresponding silently and adding the ingredients carefully then stirring in the slug slim in last after all the ingredients were completely mixed together. Severus watched Harry pour in the slim a little at a time; which was usually needed for this type of potion, but most didn't know that, while he stirred. As the slim was set to boil Harry and Severus went over the notes to see if they needed to anything else, not seeing that on the Gryffindor side a cauldron was overflowing with a mess of sickly yellow goo; not the necessary dark blue colour that the potion called for. Harry felt his **"**danger**"** sense tingling and looked around for what was causing it. His eyes widened as he saw the goo hitting the table, which was covered in miss-chopped ingredients, and quickly set a stasis spell and a repellent charm over the potion and quickly pulled Severus down.

"HIT THE DECK!" He yelled just as the potion hit a highly reactant ingredient. Sparks flew as most of the students and Nicolai hit the ground. They heard a couple of screams of pain and shock coming from the people who were the owners of the goo. Smoke covered the upper half of the class, and the other potions, which was highly toxic to anyone who breathed it. Other potions started going off, making the students beneath the table scream at the noise that it made, and the air grew more toxic from the mixed fumes.

"_Videlicet Aer!" _Nicolai shouted and the smoke disappeared as he got up off the ground.

"_Tersus Venenum!" _Was the next spell shouted by the Slytherin potion master and head of house. He glared at the two who had caused the accident. They were still withering in pain as boils were sizzling against their skin. He growled and stormed over to them and cleared up the goo that still laid upon them, adding to the boils, then had a levitation spell casted on them.

"Class dismissed!" He shouted and took the two students out of them room. Harry got up off the ground and Severus since he landed on him. Severus was silent and Harry looked down to see what was wrong and saw that he was straddling his hips. Harry blushed and got off him, holding his hand out after he got up. He blushed the whole time and looked at Severus to see what he was doing. Severus was staring at him, a blush was evident on his cheeks as well as he tried to hide it. Draco looked to the side and saw Draco chuckling to himself and Blaise was packing up their things and putting the potion in the vial. He sighed and gathered his things, letting Severus take care of the potion, seeing as he wasn't going to say anything to him.

"Um" Harry coughed and looked at Severus, blushing just as badly as he was. Severus looked at him out of the corner of his eye, showing that he was listening. Harry looked down then back up at the dark pair of eyes that were looking at him.

"I-I uh...um...sorry about that" Harry said shyly then looked down as Severus turned to look at him fully. Severus for the matter was shocked that someone apologized to him, no one did seeing as he wasn't a social person. He smiled lightly at the blushing male and closed his eyes.

"It's alright Harry" he said lightly, though it came out deep and silky to Harry. Harry shivered at the voice and looked up at Severus and saw him smiling at him, his eyes closed. Harry saw a gorgeous man smiling at **him** for the first time in his life, as well as say his first name without venom or being his last name, and this was just a warm feeling that boiled up inside him and he returned the smile to Severus. No one else saw these two smiling, other than Draco and Blaise; they were smiling at them as well, and this continued until they had to leave for the bell rang for release of other classes. They didn't see two pairs of eyes watching them, one curious as it was when it first saw Harry, the other held happiness for seeing Severus happy for the first time in a long time.

**Me: Wooo! Hope you liked and Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh here is somethings you need to know!**

*** - **Made this up, obviously.

**** - **Same as above.

_Videlicet Aer –_ Clear Air

_Tersus Venenum –_ Clean Potion/Drug


End file.
